celos
by Sculllyga
Summary: Robin sufre la angustia de los celos cuando Raven se enamora.


**CELOS**

**NO POSEO A LOS TEEN TITANS Y NO SACO NINGUN BENEFICIO DE TODO ESTO.**

ROBIN

Una vez crei que conocia lo que eran los celos, fue en aquel tiempo hace ya algunos años cuando tuvimos que volar a Tamaran, para la boda de Starfire, lo que senti cuando pensaba que otro me la quitaria, fue una sensacion muy mala, pero he hecho un descubrimiento reciente, y la verdad es uno que no me agrada absolutamente nada, he descubierto lo que es la celosia en su estado puro, y lo peor de todo, me ha golpeado sin darme cuenta, con lo de la boda de Starfire, sabia que en algun momento podia sentir celos, ya que tenia bastante claro que me atraia Star, que tarde o temprano podria molestarme que otro hombre o chico se acercase a ella, entonces con el anuncio de la boda sabia lo que me esperaba.

Pero esta celosia que siento ahora ha sido como un enorme mazazo sin aviso, ni tan siquiera era consciente de que me atraia Raven, mi comodidad cuando estaba con ella, la atribuia a que ella me entendia muy bien gracias a nuestra obligacion y a que era mi mejor amiga, y todo lo que compartimos cuando sucedio lo de su padre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado y que he sido un ciego, que la quiero para mi, me gustaba que con los demas intentaba refrenarse y conmigo habia veces que se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisita, solia decirle que se lo diria a Chico Bestia y asi él no pararia de atormentarla con sus bromas, obviamente mas de una vez eso me causo estar boca abajo suspendido en el aire por un poder oscuro.

Pero fue su llegada, una pequeña estancia en la torre de nada mas una semana han hecho de mi existencia un puro infierno, y el que ha provocado esto es Speedy, se suponia simplemente que venia para poder ayudarnos con los delincuentes las cosas habian estado movidas ultimamente y mas de una vez tuvimos que separarnos para poder arrestarlos, entonces hable con Bumble Bee y le dije que si uno de los Titans este podria venirse y echarnos una mano, asi que el seleccionado por la lider del otro equipo fue Speedy, me parecio una buena idea, ya que el y yo eramos muy parecidos en lo que se refiere a nuestros artefactos y forma de pelear, claro contando con la diferencia de que el lleva un arco, pero fue a la mañana siguiente de que el llego a la torre, que me arrepenti de la idea.

Yo me dirigia a la azotea para ver el amancer, siempre hago esto, es mi tiempo de calidad de la mañana y el unico tiempo que Raven y yo estabamos a solas, era ya una costumbre, pero cuando esa mañana llegue, alli estaba el, ambos sentados en la azotea, y el ocupaba mi lugar, y la primera vez que senti celos fue cuando el dijo algun tipo de broma y me parecio que ella sonreia, entonces Speedy derribo su capucha, y ella en vez de gritarle o hacerlo pasar mal con sus poderes, se ruborizó.......no se que me pasó pero no pude soportarlo, y sali a la azotea, mi mente no hacia nada mas que decirme que no les debia dejar tiempo juntos, no confiaba en Speedy alrededor de Raven, pero todos mis intentos fueron frustados, por mas que lo intentaba, siempre que me diera la vuelta, Speedy buscaba la compañia de Raven y a ella no le desagradaba, ocupo tambien el tiempo de la azotea, cuando ella estaba en la sala en el sofa, siempre se sentaba a su lado, vi como ella le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas, no es como si ella me hubiese ignorado con su llegada, no fue para nada asi, aun nos dirigiamos el uno al otro, yo le hacia bromas ella me contestaba con sus sarcasmo, ella no cambio con ninguno de nosotros, la unica diferencia era que el estaba continuamente a su lado.

Poco despues comence a notar que Raven se levantaba un poco mas tarde que de costumbre, asi que como buen detective que soy, comence a investigar, poco tardé en llegar a la conclusion, ella y Speedy se quedaban a veces en la azotea hablando, otras veces jugando al ajedrez, o Speedy simplemente veria la television y ella leeria, pero siempre estaban el uno al lado del otro, eso provocaba que mi sangre hirviera por dentro, solo pensaba que ese debia de ser yo. Pero lo que terminó de hacerme dar cuenta de que no solo me atraia Raven sino que estaba enamorada de ella, es cuando una de esas noches vi como veian en la sala una pelicula de Dracula, de las antiguas, y como Speedy ponia su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, al hacer el gesto ella giro la cabeza bruscamente, pense que porfin le daria una leccion pero todo se derrumbó cuando antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el se inclino y la besó, y ella....ella no tardo segundos en devolver el beso, llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso, el la inclino poco a poco hasta tumbarla en el sofá y estar sobre ella, alli no lo soporte mas y me fui con las lagrimas saltadas, llegue a mi cuarto y no sabia si queria romperlo todo, o ponerme a llorar como un niño, tome la ultima opcion, llore y tambien hice algo que no hacia desde poco despues que mis padres murieron, solia dirigirme a ellos entonces para decirles lo mucho que los echaba en falta, y que me ayudasen a ser mejor persona, esa noche les pedí porfavor, que Raven no se enamorase de Speedy, que solo fuera un beso, y que me dieran una oportunidad, para estar con ella, mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, era demasiado tarde.

Cuando sucedio esto yo recien cumpli 20 años, Raven tenia 19 y Speedy era poco mayor que yo, hace ya seis años de esto,ahora Raven era una hermosa mujer, se dejo el pelo largo, reia mas, su figura, bueno se que queda algo brusco, pero la mayor parte de las veces solo con mirarla me excitaba, deseaba poder ampliar mi mano, hacer que me mirase y posando mis manos en sus hermosas caderas atraerla hasta mi para poder besarla, y que ella me sonriese y me diese en mi labio superior un pequeño mordisco que no hacia daño antes de separarse del beso y girarse rozandose contra mi, antes de dirigirse con los demas, todo esto no lo tenia yo, lo tenia él, su marido, Speedy a mis ojos era el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra y lo odiaba con todo mi ser, tiene lo que mas quiero, y él no siente simpatia por mi, sabe perfectamente lo que siento por su mujer, y si algo aparte de nuestro amor por Raven tenemos en comun es nuestra celosia, aunque no entiendo la suya, él la posee, no yo, ella lo ama, no a mi, él cada noche hace el amor con ella, yo tan solo lo sueño, pensando en todo esto no me he percatado de que no he dejado de mirar fijamente a la bruja oscura que tanto anhelo, y en breve tengo a Speedy delante de mi, y me susurra para que los demas no se enteren..

- Nightwing deja de mirar a Mi mujer o haré que te duela, ella es MIA.

Y con esto siendo consciente de que aun miro de reojo, se acerca a ella y poniendose tras ella la abraza por la espalda se la acerca a él y besa su cuello, luego de esto me mira y sonrie.

Es demasiado tarde, la he perdido, la unica satisfaccion que me queda es cuando entreno con Speedy, ambos ahi sacamos todo nuestro rencor por el otro, y podriamos decir que es donde luchamos por el amor de Raven, aunque se que por muchas veces que yo pueda ser victorioso, ella seguira amandolo a él.

FIN


End file.
